


Mission Impossible

by Generalpandathefourth



Series: Ben Stewart-Peck [2]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalpandathefourth/pseuds/Generalpandathefourth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly is The Worst at hide and seek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Impossible

"Quiet. They can hear us," he shushed again. Mommy moved again, making the same crinkly sound, again. She was really going to give their position away if she didn't stop. She told him all the time to sit still!

"I'm sorry," mommy whispered, "it's just really cramped in here."

"They're gonna win again if you keep being so-" the door swung open, cutting off his sentence as mommy screamed in surprise.

Mama doubled over laughing. "I could hear your big butt all the way upstairs!"

Addie giggled and waddled to mommy, mumbling a 'found you' around her sucky.

"No fair," Ben whined as he crawled out of the closet they'd hid in. And it was true, it wasn't fair that mommy couldn't sit still and they always got caught before the timer went off. He went started for his room. But before he got far someone stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

Mommy stepped to his side and bent down to be at eye level with him. "What's this," she asked, poking his cheek.

He stared at her. She stared back just as seriously, stealing all attention back to her.

"Ba!" Addie squealed her attempt at his name, interrupting their moment. He turned around to find his sister waddling over, nothing but bright smiles (sucky forgotten on the floor) that he was told resembled his own, and dancing pigtails. Ben couldn't help but smile back at his baby sister and opened his arms for the coming hug.

"How about I take big butt with me," mommy hit mamas leg as she said her new nickname, mama laughed as she continued, "this time and you two find us."

Ben nodded eagerly. He loved his mommy, but she didn't make the best teammate when it came to hide-n-seek -even Addie was better and she tends to giggle and jump out to tell you where she is. He patted the top of his sisters head fondly. Her hair was falling out of their ties so while mama was helping mommy out (saying something like 'I thought you were the one to get me out of the closet') he gently pulled her hair to tighten it back into place just like he had learned.

"Ready to hide Addie?"

The girl nodded and made a sprint for the stairs.


End file.
